


Once a Knight of Camelot, Always a Knight

by JEAikman



Series: The Musketeers - prompts and one-shots [46]
Category: Merlin (TV), The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEAikman/pseuds/JEAikman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Merlin decides to follow d'Artagnan, whom he senses has a great destiny of his own, he is not expecting to come across an old friend in the process</p>
<p>(and yes, that title is Narnia inspired)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once a Knight of Camelot, Always a Knight

The first thing Merlin knows about Charles d'Artagnan is that he too has a great destiny, and he too will serve his king. He hasn't had a vision like this in a long time, so he decides to follow the vision to the boy's homeland in Gascony. No one can see him, as he has long ago learned to cloak himself from their gaze.

 

But when he finds the boy, it's a scene that he finds intimately familiar in a way that jolts him near a thousand years into the past. Charles is crying over his father's corpse, and it's not fair, none of it is fair. But he has walked the earth long enough to know that life never is, and that this is only the first step in the boy's long journey.

 

He follows him to the inn, and smiles at how snobby he is when it comes to food. He is absently reminded of when he tried to make rat stew for Arthur. It's a fond memory, but it still brings him pain, and he is distracted by that until he feels the sudden snap of a life ending and now he is fascinated by the woman. She might have been good once, he supposes, but all he can see in her is that icy coldness that once dwelt in Morgana. She and d'Artagnan share a room that night, and the boy wakes up with a dagger in a bloody pillow. He cannot stop their suspicion of d'Artagnan, he cannot interfere directly - he has learned that the hard way. But he can watch, and he is glad when he finds Constance Bonacieux, he can see their fates interweaving even as she drags him  unconscious from the marketplace floor.

 

But it's who he sees when d'Artagnan goes to challenge the man who he thinks has killed his father (it's a different man, Merlin can see) that gives him a jolt. There, amongst the other two, is Lancelot - flirting and laughing and not at all as serious as Merlin remembers, but Lancelot all the same. That's his face, that's his voice. By now, even if he didn't have that vision, he would still be staying, if only to keep an eye on his old friend.

 

He can only hope that there will be no love triangles involving royalty. Though considering Lancelo- _Aramis'_ reputation, he is not particularly hopeful of that.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this to rectify the lack of Musketeer crossovers with Merlin.   
> Although I might do another one based on episode seven just for Merlin to be like "Dad, no what are you doing??? WHY DO YOU HATE MAGIC NOW THIS ISN'T FAIR."


End file.
